Shiryu
Shiryu (シリュウ, Shiryū), also commonly known as "Shiryu of the Rain" (雨のシリュウ, Ame no Shiryū), is a fictional character and antagonist of the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He was the Head Jailer of Impel Down until he was imprisoned for his excessive violence towards the prisoners. Due to the riot caused by Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel and the arrival of Teech D. Marshall, he was temporarily released to help quell the riot. However, instead of dealing with the pirates, Shiryu assisted Teech and ultimately decided to join his crew. is currently the Captain of the Second Ship of the Blackbeard Pirates. "My future here is no future at all. I've been waiting to meet a man like you." :—Shiryu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Matt Thurston (English), Takayuki Sugō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Shiryu is a rather large man, as tall as Blackbeard. He also possesses a prominent chin. Shiryu is usually seen smoking a cigar. The Young Past Days In a flashback, Shiryu was seen to have strap on devil-like wings similar to Magellan's and Hannyabal's, however the strap-on wings are not present by the time he was released from his cell, in all likelihood stripped from him to indicate his rank and privileges were revoked for his excessive cruelty. Pre-Timeskip While imprisoned, he was allowed to keep his uniform, along with a black officer's hat with a red stripe that has white ear-flaps on the sides, and maroon gloves, rather than wearing the prisoners' striped shirt. He also wears a long white, yellow, and black jacket over it, draped over like a cape. The Japanese kanji on the back of his jacket reads Goku (獄), which means "prison". Post-Timeskip After becoming the captain of the 2nd fleet, Shiryu remains in his Head Jailer uniform, but the Impel Down symbols on his hat, collar and belt have also been exchanged for jolly roger skulls. * Hair Color: Light Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: October 5th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "My apologies..." :—Shiryu, sarcastically apologizes to his fellow subordinates after having murdered them as he "tests" his sword after his long-time imprisonment. Shiryu is extremely bloodthirsty who enjoyed killing people any time he can. He massacred numerous prisoners within the walls of Impel Down to the point that Magellan could no longer overlook his murderous behavior. He also struck down his subordinates right after being released from prison, while giving a sarcastic apology. He is fond of his blade and enjoyed testing it against others, even if they are far below his level of power. He would take personal care in maintaining his sword as shown after the timeskip. He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense and unexpected situations. He is also cautious, because he warns Blackbeard Pirates not to underestimate Magellan and he lectures them that they should have prepared themselves properly for the New World. Shiryu is apparently very deceitful and treasonous by nature, as he offered to help Magellan fight for the prison if released, but instead betrayed his former superior and wreaked havoc, killing many subordinates; however, Magellan did refuse to retract Shiryu's death penalty no matter what, giving him very little choice outside of betrayal to escape it. He has since become a loyal member of the Blackbeard Pirates. He's also a smoker. When he got out of prison to help Magellan, the first thing he wanted was a lighter to smoke his cigar. Shiryu also believes that the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, claiming "once a pirate, always a pirate" when the Impel Down staff referred to Blackbeard as a traitor. Despite this, he was willing to aid the Blackbeard Pirates and even became a member himself. Shiryu believes in fate; believing that it was fate that brought Blackbeard to him, and that fate told him to join the crew. He has shown that he does not care much about personal details; when asked by Fleet Admiral Sengoku about what happened to Magellan; he told him to find out for himself. He appears to have a very strict disposition towards those around him, be they jailors or pirates, and has also shown himself to be very irritated and aggravated by the Blackbeard Pirates for not preparing themselves properly for the New World Region. Though Shiryu is one of Blackbeard's men, he is distrustful towards anyone who hasn't earned his respect. He expressed skepticism in his captain once he initially joined the group, thinking himself and the new recruits from Level 6 of Impel Down should disband from the Blackbeard Pirates if Blackbeard failed to acquire the powers of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. He is also rather a very shady individual, and Blackbeard compared him in that regard to Kuzan; however, Burgess G. Zass considered Kuzan untrustworthy due to his former background as a Navy, but not Shiryu, who acts the way he does because he's truly cruel-hearted. Relationships Friends/Allies * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall ** Burgess G. Zass ** Doc Q ** Raffit ** Stronger ** Ogre Van ** Wolf San Juan ** Vasco Shot ** Catarina Devon ** Avalo Pizarro Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Roger D. Gol * Rex D. Monkey * Red-Haired Pirates ** Shanks * Whitebeard Pirates ** Newgate Ward ** Trace D. Portgaz * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Jimbei * World Government * Bonney Pirates ** Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers As the former Chief Guard of Impel Down, Shiryu had command over lower ranking employees of the fortress. However, due to him abusing the power of his station, he was stripped of his rank and privileges. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities His strength is said to be equal to the Chief Warden Magellan. However, since Magellan's work hours are limited due to his diarrhea, Shiryu was considered more dangerous. Ivankov noted that Impel Down was completely impenetrable due to the prison being under the protection of both Shiryu and Magellan, and even claimed that if Shiryu was still on duty as the Chief Guard instead of being imprisoned, Luffy and Bentham would never have survived in their mission to break Trace out of Impel Down. In fact, Magellan himself deemed Shiryu to be such a powerful menace that he had Shiryu imprisoned in Level 6 where only the most powerful and dangerous criminals are placed. He has extremely formidable speed, being able to cut down several Impel Down officers in a split second. He has shown himself to possess incredible superhuman endurance. This is best demonstrated when he took a Tremor-Tremor Fruit shock wave from Whitebeard (albeit not a direct hit), and later a direct hit from Sengoku's shock wave in his Daibutsu form, being sent back a great distance and then getting up with only a small amount of trouble. After the time-skip, he is officially became the Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates 2nd ship and one of the Ten Titanic Captains who are the most powerful members of the Blackbeard Pirates that personally guard the Emperor, Blackbeard. Stealth Master Shiryu has proven to have exceptional capabilities in stealth. When he planned to defect to the Blackbeard Pirates, Shiryu could infiltrate Impel Down's monitor room completely undetected and sneak past the extremely high security of Impel Down to destroyed all the communication devices. He even sneaked up on a security guard who was reporting to Magellan and killed him without being noticed. Swordsmanship Shiryu is extremely proficient in wielding his nodachi, having used it to kill numerous prisoners of Impel Down, all who were noted to be powerful and dangerous criminals. When his sword was returned to him after a long term imprisonment, Shiryu killed several of his fellow Impel Down officers in a split second, demonstrating extraordinary precision and dexterity in his swordsmanship. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Shiryu's weapon of choice is a nodachi. It was confiscated from him after Shiyru was imprisoned as a condemned criminal in Level 6. After Magellan released Shiryu to deal with Blackbeard, the sword was returned to him. Transportation Gallery History Past Though the guards of Impel Down have permission to kill prisoners for security reasons, Shiryu heavily abused that privilege by killing many prisoners for his own pleasure. When confronted by Magellan, Shiryu's abuse of his privilege was revealed and he was deemed to be a menace. For that, he was sentenced to death and put on death row in Level 6. As Level 6 prisoners' crimes are deemed too dangerous or embarrassing to be made public, Shiryu's crimes were not heard of by most prisoners, despite their brutality. Synopsis Battles Canon * Shiryu vs. unnamed, faceless Impel Down prisoners (more of a massacre than a battle) * Shiryu vs. Magellan (past battle, unseen, was locked up in Level 6) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Newgate Ward * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco) (unseen, during timeskip) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Revolutionary Army (unseen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Cipher Pol & Navy (unseen) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Shiryu One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters